


Wings

by mylifeinshadow



Category: The X-Files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-30
Updated: 2019-05-30
Packaged: 2020-03-29 23:35:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19030219
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mylifeinshadow/pseuds/mylifeinshadow
Summary: Post-ep for The Unnatural.Cheesy. But I had to.Find me on tumblr - purrykat.tumblr.com





	Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Post-ep for The Unnatural.  
> Cheesy. But I had to.  
> Find me on tumblr - purrykat.tumblr.com

You can't wipe the smile off of your face, your body leaning on the baseball bat as you watch your partner fake a grimace, handing the young boy a crisp hundred.

A quick "thanks, Mister" and the child is darting happily across the otherwise empty field to his home.

Your palm presses against your stomach in a failed attempt to calm the fluttering, the warmth from Mulder's front pressed against your back only moments ago still present.

You first took note of the fluttering just over two years ago - something you had chalked up to being a strange symptom of your cancer. His lips had pressed against your forehead, your hands, and an unfamiliar flittering began deep within your gut. You hadn't been able to take your eyes off his departing back when your mother asked if you were okay.

An unexpected symptom of your cancer, you'd assumed. It was months after you went into remission that you'd realized it was more of a symptom of falling in love. A thought that, to this day, makes you nauseous.

The butterflies have steadily grown since then, to something now more reminiscent of bats.

Later, when you're seated on his leather couch with a beer in hand and his thigh presses against yours, your mind will dumbly supply you with 'giant winged creatures'. Must be an X-File, you'll think, and huff out a laugh.

When he asks what's so funny, you'll instead reveal that, not only did you play softball all through high school, but that you were actually pretty good at it.

The surprise on his face will be laughable, but there will be something unrecognizable beneath the surface - something you'll stop to study before the realization of just how close his lips are becoming steals your focus.

Before you can even think to panic, those perfect, pouty lips will be brushing against your own. A large, gentle hand will cup your face, a calloused thumb running along your cheek.

It will hit you as you reach up to tangle your fingers through his hair, your lips curving upwards against his.

_Pterodactyls. Definitely pterodactyls._


End file.
